


the winter's spring

by wintercrystale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: If Wonwoo were to say anything about Kim Mingyu, he would say that Kim Mingyu reminded him of spring.





	the winter's spring

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just pretty much moving my fics from aff to here so excuse me uwu
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> (crossposted on aff under the username wintercrystal)

If Wonwoo were to say anything about Kim Mingyu, he had a constant answer in mind. To answer, Wonwoo would say that Kim Mingyu reminded him of spring.  
  
Mingyu was the newly bloomed flowers after a harsh winter cold. Wonwoo had always enjoyed every walk under the cherry blossoms with Mingyu. They would walk hand in hand with Wonwoo trying to tie down an enthusiastic Mingyu who always acted like a child on his first ever stroll under the blooming glory of spring. Wonwoo would look at the smile perpetually etched on those parted lips of Mingyu, showing his cute canines.  
  
By the end of the day, Mingyu would turn to look at Wonwoo with twinkling eyes. He would utter a small breathless "I love you." causing Wonwoo's heartbeat to pick up a pace and he would wish that he could hold those delicate words in his palm and put them in a glass box only for himself to keep. The weight of those words always felt light on Wonwoo's ears, ringing with a certain familiarity that associated itself with the tall humane entity went by the name of Kim Mingyu. They always made his insides tingle with joy. He would then offer a warm smile at the younger in return and stand on his tiptoes to land a brief kiss on Mingyu's soft cheek, which would gradually turn into a crimson colour. Wonwoo would keep it to himself that he's happy to have that effect on the younger.  
  
Kim Mingyu reminded him of the sun. Wonwoo didn't like the summer heat, but he didn't mind the soft warmth of the sun in spring accompanied by the occasional gentle breeze. On some days Mingyu would take him out on a picnic up on a hill near the city's southern border. Wonwoo would bring his favorite blue checkered blanket for them to sit down on the damp grass.  
  
Mingyu's favorite spot was under a lonely cherry blossom tree that danced with the wind. They would both sit down to enjoy Mingyu's cooking of a few servings of sandwiches. For a while they would exchange small talks and a few comfortable silences in between. Then Mingyu would look at how the sun rays fell beautifully on top of some blooming asters, shading them as if the sun wanted to draw them in its own burning canvas a few million miles from earth. He would proceed to take some flowers into his hands—despite Wonwoo's protest—to make a flower crown with thirteen different shades of blue. The crown would always end up on top of Wonwoo's soft dark locks to compliment his beautiful sharp eyes. Mingyu would always declare Wonwoo as his princess and Wonwoo would fake sulk despite thinking of it as endearing. On some days they would share a few kisses with Wonwoo's arms around Mingyu's neck and a protective hand resting on Wonwoo's slim waist. If he could live with Mingyu like this for the rest of his eternity, he would.  
  
The sun would set after a few hours and the particles of dust would reflect some beautiful soft oranges instead of the usual blue from early afternoon. Wonwoo thought he could feel the cherry blossoms dancing in his stomach instead of above his head when Mingyu would pull him closer to whisper a sweet "You're beautiful." and they would go home together. Little did Mingyu know, Wonwoo thought of him as his home.  
  
There are also those days where Mingyu would act like a ball of sunshine fluff it reminded Wonwoo of the children on the playground near their old school during late spring. They both really liked walking around the old building because it held so many memories dear to them. Some days Wonwoo would ask Mingyu to accompany him to sit on a single wooden bench beside the playground. Despite looking cold and scary, Wonwoo's actually good with kids and he adored them. There's something about kids that just made him so fond of them. When he looked at those kids running around the sandy grounds and letting out laughters or accidentally doing pirouettes while spinning, he felt like they could be whatever they wanted to be. When he asked them what their dreams were, they always had answers. Doctors, engineers, artists, architects, you name it, Wonwoo would believe that those kids were capable of that much.  
  
Mingyu would keep asking over and over about why he should sit there for the minimum of half an hour everytime Wonwoo felt like staring at a bunch of kids screaming at each other. Wonwoo would throw a glance full of adoration at Mingyu the latter would wonder if it was summer with how the older's basically sprinkling sunflowers with his eyes. He then would tell Mingyu how he believed in their dreams of something they could only imagine, plus they're cute too. Mingyu would make a face at Wonwoo saying he could be cuter, but Wonwoo would just laugh him off, resulting in the younger jutting out his bottom lip. Wonwoo would later pinch his cheek because yeah, he's cute.  
  
There was that one day where a kid fell from the monkey bars under Wonwoo and Mingyu's watch. Shocked, Wonwoo just froze in his spot. It was a different case with Mingyu. The tall guy bolted right out of his seat the moment he heard a thud, followed by an agonizing cry coming from the fallen kid. Wonwoo watched as the scene unfolded before him. Mingyu kneeled in front of the crying kid, offering him a hand before saying "Hey, what do you want to be?" and despite the odd timing of said question, Wonwoo swore he could see the gleam in the little boy's eyes before said kid answered with a small soft voice saying he wanted to be a firefighter. Mingyu immediately pulled the kid up and told him how he's got to be strong if he wanted to be a firefighter. The kid's crying halted for a second before Mingyu could hear small sobs. Mingyu smiled at that and, without forgetting how the kid fell earlier, asked if anything hurt. The little boy said that he's fine despite the visible red scratch on his knee. Mingyu inspected the small wound before asking if the kid would like some ice cream to make him feel better. The boy said yes with a renewed enthusiasm.  
  
Mingyu asked Wonwoo if he would like to get ice cream with him and the little boy, so Wonwoo tagged along. Wonwoo asked the boy about his name and he learned that the name was Jeon Jungkook. "Hey, he reminds me of you, you know." Mingyu said to Wonwoo after getting two chocolate ice creams and a vanilla ice cream. Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up, elliciting a sweet laugh from Mingyu. Really, Wonwoo couldn't help but to see Mingyu in the little boy and imagine how it would feel like to live in their own house with their own kid. Wonwoo chanced a glance at Mingyu, only to have the latter already staring at him with a smile on his lips as if saying "Yeah, I see my future in you, too."  
  
Life, like a road, can't always be straight and flat. Sometimes even the road has holes and unexpected twists and turns.  
  
Mingyu reminded Wonwoo of the unexpected spring rains. Sometimes they would come so suddenly one had to run to find nearest shelter. Like the spring rain, Wonwoo never expected to have met Mingyu somewhere along the way.  
  
Their first meeting was on a spring day where they were doing their routines. Nothing was out of the ordinary, even their meeting was as normal as any other hellos. Like some cliché love stories and dramas, Mingyu accidentally ran into Wonwoo that one day so many years ago. They didn't pay that much attention to each other when they collided. Little did they know, from that moment on, their lifes coalesced with one another, creating a beautiful chaos only the two of them shared for the rest of their lives. Because later, Wonwoo's friend, Seungcheol, introduced him to Mingyu. Neither ever realized when their feelings started, but they both knew they didn't want it to end.  
  
But that's not all about rain. The rain reminded Wonwoo of how they got into an argument and fought until Mingyu walked out of their shared house and ran into the empty streets. They never wanted any arguments to happen, but it's only natural. Mingyu's not used to yelling at Wonwoo and he didn't want to, so he vented his anger out into the raging storm outside. Mingyu told Wonwoo not to follow him into the rain, but Wonwoo did anyway. He's got to be concerned about the well-being of the only person he had ever loved in his life.  
  
When Wonwoo found Mingyu, the latter was standing in the middle of the road where their love story started. Wonwoo held Mingyu's hand and felt how cold it was because of the rain drenching him. When Mingyu looked up, he couldn't feel the rain pattering against his face because he's obscured by Wonwoo's hideous yellow umbrella. Of course Mingyu could always rely on Wonwoo. Even if they're mad at each other, they still loved each other all the same. "Let's go home, Mingyu." and they went home holding each other's chipped hearts in their palms.  
  
So that's where Mingyu went. He went home. But home was not Wonwoo's embrace or eye-crinkling laughter. It was not Wonwoo's home made chocolate on the cold new year's eve,  nor was it Wonwoo's self knitted scarves that he put around Mingyu’s neck with certain gentleness. Home was where Wonwoo wasn't and Wonwoo believed that Mingyu's in a better place.  
  
It was spring, a year after they exchanged vows on the altar, accompanied by the silence of a few dozen pair of eyes watching the beautiful scene before their eyes. Mingyu promised to always make Wonwoo happy even though things would get hard in the near and far future. Wonwoo promised to stay by Mingyu's side until his last breath. They sealed everything with a kiss filled with pure love. Their wedding was also on a spring.  
  
Mingyu was later diagnosed with a disease Wonwoo wished to forget the name. Wonwoo spent everyday taking care of Mingyu, ignoring how the latter would joke about his own condition despite staying silent in contemplation when the light's out every night. Mingyu thought about how he failed to make Wonwoo happy everytime he saw how tired Wonwoo looked when asking how Mingyu's doing. He could only pray to God that when he's gone, someone's going to take care of Wonwoo in his stead. One night, Wonwoo cried while professing how he loved Mingyu so much that he didn't want Mingyu to suffer anymore and that it's okay if he had to let Mingyu go. He'd be fine. He'd be _fine_ without Mingyu. _Right_? That night Mingyu held Wonwoo so tightly it felt like neither didn't want to let go and if they held on a little longer, it would be enough to make everything fine again. Mingyu's fighting every sick cells in his body for Wonwoo. Only for Jeon Wonwoo. _Kim Mingyu's one and only Jeon Wonwoo._  
  
His fight wasn't in vain, even though in the end God took him away. Wonwoo decided that it's only fair since he couldn't take it anymore, how Mingyu's screaming in the middle of the night hurt his heart and how sometimes Mingyu just passed out in the middle of their small conversations. Wonwoo still looked at Mingyu the same way he did years ago when everything was fine. Mingyu got paler and skinnier over the years from the disease, Wonwoo noticed. It was only fair that Mingyu's happy and healthy like the old times somewhere up there, he reassured himself.  
  
The funeral was quiet and the atmosphere was gloomy. Wonwoo could hear his own heart shattering in the numbing quiet. It had only been a few hours and he couldn't really cope with Mingyu's passing for the time being. Even though he still kept reassuring himself that it was only fair, he couldn't help but to selfishly think that it was unfair to him. God took Mingyu so Mingyu could be happy again, but what about Wonwoo? What was he going to do after Mingyu's not there anymore when he needed someone to talk to? Someone to look after? Someone that looked after him? Someone that he held _so_ closely to his heart, someone so _dear_ to him? He wasn't going to move on, if that's what everyone thought he should do. He's going to accept everything, but his heart would be buried alongside Mingyu's cold dead body in the coffin. Wonwoo saw how Mingyu still had that bright aura emanating from him despite his paler complexion and lifeless vessel that was once filled with Mingyu’s mind and soul. Wonwoo saw how peaceful Mingyu was after all those nights Mingyu's face scrunched up in pain chanting over and over how he wanted everything to just end. Wonwoo gave a eulogy on how Mingyu was his spring, and he would still remain his spring after his passing.   
  
They buried Mingyu beside his grandmother's grave. Wonwoo stayed back after the others had left. There was still something he had to say to let go of everything they had. So he told Mingyu how he _loves_ Mingyu and it would never change. Even if there's anyone he's going to fall in love with all over again in the future, he would still have those feelings for Mingyu. It was selfish, but he told himself that it's only fair. It's only fair that he's allowed to hold on to the last string of their ending. In the end, Wonwoo left a baby's breath on Mingyu's grave, reminding Mingyu that their love was eternal, even if life wasn't.  
  
If Wonwoo were to say anything about Kim Mingyu, he would say that Kim Mingyu reminded him of spring.  
  
Wonwoo told everyone how Mingyu brought spring with him in his every steps. He brought life to the withering flowers in Wonwoo's heart years ago. He brought spring to Wonwoo's days and brightened his life altogether. It would be a lie to say that there was any day he went through without thinking about how Mingyu was doing without him. He thought about how Mingyu would probably still fall over a lot and be his usual clumsy self, and he chuckled albeit bitterly at the thought.  
  
He would still go to Mingyu's grave everyday to replace the flowers he brought over everytime. He would still tell Mingyu how his day went, how his coworker Soonyoung made a terrible joke, how his friend Seungkwan wouldn't stop talking, and how Jungkook's doing right then. Wonwoo would come home to a set of brick walls and a roof over his head without Mingyu there to welcome him home, but he was content.  
  
If there's anything Wonwoo regretted, it could never be Kim Mingyu.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Wonwoo stood up from his kneeling in front of Mingyu's grave and turned on his heel to come face to face with a twenty year old Jeon Jungkook he decided to adopt thirteen years ago when he found out that Jungkook was orphaned. Wonwoo offered Jungkook a small smile. Jungkook had acknowledged said smile to be a default after every noon of a visit to Mingyu's grave. It wasn't a fully happy smile like years ago when Mingyu was by his side, it was more of a smile where Wonwoo showed that he found solace in the cold stone where Mingyu's name was carved on.  
  
Jungkook identified a small nod coming from his foster father and he reached out his hand to find its way in between Wonwoo's own hand and delicate fingers. They walked together in a slow pace they set to a small place they called home. Wonwoo chanced a glance at Jungkook and found pieces of Mingyu there even though they weren't even biologically related. Where Wonwoo found the refreshing spring in Mingyu's steps, he found the coldly warm autumn in Jungkook's hands.  
  
It was spring, and they were walking hand in hand back from the grave of someone they _love_. He was Jeon Wonwoo's Kim Mingyu and he _is_ still dearly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
